Love of Mafia
by FicFinatic95
Summary: A fourth year medical student bella meets mob-boss edward and falls in love. Their journey through crime, separation and much more. LEMON EXB RXEm AXJ...
1. Proluge

Prologue

I couldn't stop myself …. He was a murder but I loved him.

It was a paradox…

That I had to face. Now or later.I had to choose him or my life.

If I stay with him I know I will stay happy but I will always be in fear for his life.

Then I decided that I would leave my fears and be with my love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys It took me a while to post.**

**I wasn't confident anymore and wanted to take back the story, they I thought what the hell let's give it a try **

**It belongs to Mrs. Meyer **

BPOV

KONK! KONK!

I woke up. And I was pissed. It better be George Clooney naked begging me for hot sex or the person on the other side of the door would be slaughtered, with my bare hands.

Groggily I went and opened the door. And there stood satan himself in the form of a pixie.

It was my best friend Alice Brandon, she was a energy junkie who studied fashion in UW where I studied Medicine. That bitch had a lot of free time where as me, it is a miracle I am still alive, with all the studying and the practicals. I swear if i hadn't worked my ass of for this scholarship i would have quit a long time ago.

After opening the door I came in whereas she skipped in and closed the door behind her

"Lazy ass bitch! You are still sleeping its 10am!" she cried out as she realized that i has woken up just now. And was not a energetic as she was.

I took a deep calming breath reigning myself from killing my best friend. I love the girl with all my heart and would take a bullet for her, but this was just torture.

"Alice its Sunday for cryin out loud! Its my ONLY day off so I thought I would sleep in. Is that a crime?"

She frowned at me. And asked if I forgot about our outing tonight.

"I thought we were goin at 7pm?" I asked her dubiously. Man this girl could get on my nerves like a money on a banana tree.

She looked at me incredulously and replied - more like chided – "Bella if we don't start getting ready now, we won't be ready on time! See I even bought you coffee and a muffin to cheer you up."

I took the coffee cup gratefully nothing could wake you up like a hot steaming cup of coffee. I took a sip Mmmm….. God bless Starbucks. And started nibbling on the muffin. I was a bit awake now and took a good look at Alice she was 4'9 with spiky thereby the name pixie i forgot to add evil. I meet her when I moved here in the dorm and she was my neighbor. I was shy and didn't introduce myself, but she came waltzing in and talked to me and at the end of the chat declared that we were going to be best friends. Rest is history, we have friends for fours years and she has been like a sister to me and another daughter to my dad. Now she lives in a flat outside the campus I can't afford it so still in the dorms. And she had a valid reason, she had a boyfriend and needed privacy.

I' am Isabella Marie Swan a.k.a Bella Sawn from small town of forks, my parents split when I was one year and my mom took me and moved to Florida. When i was 16 she fell in love with my baseball coach and got married so I moved to forks for high school to give them some privacy. I' am studying medicine last year in UW. My dad is police chief in Forks, Washington, so no boyfriends as those pussies were scared of my dad. My dad is Charles Swan he didn't talk much or showed much emotion but he protected me and love me. On a holiday i had taken Alice with me, she became his second daughter, as her snotty rich parents were too buy to take care of her. She also loved him to pieces.

Alice waved her hand in front of my face "Hello Bella! Snap out of your daydream! Get up and shower Bitch!"she screamed angrily.

I did as she said, I learnt it the hard way that if you don't do what Alice wants you to do you are in for hell of a guilt trip the pouting, the lip twitchin… the whole shebang. I did not do well with guilt trips

After the shower I looked at my self in the mirror I was plane jane, long mahogany hair, brown eyes, my lower lip was swollen looking and i also had nose with freckles on it. I sighed and brushed my teeth and prepared myself for the torture of Mary Alice Brandon.

Alice banged on the bathroom door demanding for me to come out saying I was wasting time.

As soon as I got out she made me sit on a chair in front of a mirror on my desk and started on my hair and kept on chatting. Telling me about her amazing boyfriend Jasper Whitlock and computer and history student – weird combination right? – in UW itself I was the one who introduced them, Jasper was from forks, he was like a friend/brother to me. He was the new student from Texas and i was the new student from Phoenix, so we bonded easily. As soon as he saw Alice he fell for her head over heels. It was like watching a scene from a romantic movie. I was jealous as fuckin hell but happy for my friends. I wanted love like that. They balanced each other out. He was calm and collected whereas she was a ball of energy

Alice snapped me out of my day dreams _again _.. "Bells what the hell do you think about so much?" I shrugged, not knowing how to answer her.

"Okay Okay, you just need to get laid, that ought to take your stress away a little!" she said. She was getting laid on daily basis so thought that was the solution for everything.

"How in the fuckin hell did you get the need to get laid from my silence?" I asked her indignantly. After my ex-boyfriend Jacob Black cheated on me i lost hope on relationships. He was my dad's best friends son and we were friends since we were four, one day out of the blue he asked me out and i said yes. We had nice date. so i thought why not give it a try. We were together all through out high school and when i joined UW we decided on long distance relationship, but that couldn't keep it on his pants. When i went to surprise him at his house, he was fucking a girl on his couch and when he saw me he had the audacity to say 'its not what you think'. If i had said all of this to Charlie, he would have shot Jacob. I forgot all about the ass.

She shrugged and said some crap about sixth sense. Then she went to my closet and started finding for some clothes for our outing tonight, were going to the new club in town '_Breaking Dawn'_ . My stomach growled so I was eating a bag of nacho cheese Doritos. God send I tell you. Alice took about forty five minutes to find a appropriate dress given that she didn't have much to choose from.

She gave me a strapless royal blue dress with a silver ribbon directly below my boobs making them look bigger than they were and a small bow in the front. It came about 2 inches above my knee. It was sexy but not sultry and I left my hair naturally with curls at the end and applied minimal makeup. No jewelry but she made me wear heels from which i was sure to fall and and break a hip bone.

By the time I got ready Alice was ready in a black ruffle dress that was tight till her chest and the ruffles started it ended in her mid thigh she looked sexy and cute. I have no idea how she pulls that off. She wore high heels and made her legs look longer than they were. Her hair was the same spiky in style and she made her eyes smoky.

"Ready sista?" I asked her. She bounced up and down and nodded. We took our purses and went out, I was locking up my door and she kept saying that the night is goin to be 'Legendary' .I just shook my head at her enthusiasm. We were going in cab because we were planning to get wasted as I had only 2 classes tomorrow which I was planning to bunk.

We sat in the cab. "Hey ali is jaz commin tonight?" I asked her. She nodded yes and said that he would be late as he had a extra class. I swear he could be a medical student from the amount he studies.

We reached the place as I tried to walk straight in the death heels, the bouncer let us in without even seeing our IDs. Figures. These clubs just wanted women for it to look hot.

We both went inside, I told her to save us a table while I bring our orders, the bartender was kind of cute, but not my type he was too generic. He kept flirting with me with stupid lines like 'hey did u get hurt any where when you fell from heaven' or 'Is your dad a terrorist cuz you are a bomb'. I wished charlie was here to listen to these lines.

I took our martinis to our table, we sat there till jaz arrived. He took Alice for a dance i while at sat at our table, I was not so good at dance part. I felt someone's eyes on me,so i looked around, there was no one. Then jaz came to me and asked me for a dance while Alice sat at the table to refill her energy. I and jaz were dancing somewhat awkwardly, he reminded me of our prom where I had fell and brought down the whole decorations, we were laughing our asses off remembering those times.

I again felt someone's stare I turned to look, there was nobody there. I thought my paranoia was getting the better of me. Alice came to dance I felt like the third wheel and frankly these heels were killin me toe at a time. So I told the that I was taking some rest and started walking towards our table . Alice offered to come with me but i declined and told her to get her man all hot. Half way i looked back, they were practically humping in between the dance floor. I shook my head someone dashed me.

As usual clumsy me, I slipped and was going to fall on my ass, so I shut my eyes tightly. But I didn't feel any pain that would be caused by a fall on my ass.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that someone had caught me at mid-fall I lifted my head to meet my saviour and met with a pair of stunning emerald green eyes.

I knew from that moment that my life will not be the same.

**So how was it? Its my first time. Hope you like it**

**Bella's dress:** .?resim=http%./-5PnF_&title=22.4.11

**Alice's dress:** ./imgres?imgurl=.com/media/largest_&imgrefurl=.com/tag/black-ruffle-dress/&usg=_2XnV0d51Dmq59LVewQtpSRATNHc=&h=408&w=408&sz=7&hl=en&start=5&sig2=tvFzVAxs8k5eNZ5rp7Bh3g&zoom=1&tbnid=lnIO-gTW425-MM:&tbnh=125&tbnw=125&ei=DxLlTpy8NM7irAeeyPDxBw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dshort%2Bblack%2Bdresses%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D709%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1

**Thank you. Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys didn't post for a while. Didn't get so many reviews so was a little bummed….. **** Thanks ****BelieverALEX**** and**** for your reviews. I appreciate the support.**

**ALL BELONGS TO SM**

EPOV

"Edward, we have gotta go!" Emmett screamed. "In a minute." I said wearing my suite jacket.

Emmett McCarty is my right hand man, in the mob world they are the people you trust your life with and he was my best friend too. He was crude and shameless butI couldn't throw him away because he married my cousin Rosalie Cullen now McCarty.

I opened my bedroom door after getting dressed. Emmett was standing outside in a suite. He was a LARGE man I mean he had good build and easily lift a motorbike and not feel any strain. He had curly hair and dimples which from my cousin's angle made him innocent and cute _as if._ We both met at Harvard he was studying journalism and I was studying business. We both shared a room and became quick friends.

After my father Sr. Edward and my mother Elizabeth died I was raised by my uncle and aunt Carlisle and Esme. They wanted me to do a steady job and all that crap but mob was in my blood. One day my dad's right hand man, Aro came to me and said that I needed to accept my responsibility and lead my coven. From that day on I never looked back and Emmett joined me. He is the best gun man I have.

I sighed and asked Emmett if he got any information. He replied "Duh! They why the hell will I call you?"

"Okay Okay" I said. We both got into the Mercedes with my other bodyguard and driver. We drove through the traffic and reached the warehouse.

I went in there was a man strapped to the chair. I went and stood in front of him as he lifted his head and saw me I saw the fear rise in his eyes, this gave a lot of satisfaction.

I removed my gun and pointed to his head and said "hey Laurent, I see you didn't forget me. Now be a good boy and tell me where the hell James and Victoria are ?"

That fucker refused to tell. I shot his knee cap, he screamed in agony. "Now will you tell me?". He looked at me and said "I swear sir, I have no idea where he is. Please leave me. I will try to find him for you!"

_Like hell I would!_ Then I saw that he was telling the truth and put the gun back in its holder in my waist and started towards the exit .

When i came out Emmett asked "What should we do now boss?"

"I think he is telling the truth, I don't think he has any information about James, but don't release him, finish him." I commanded

Emmett went in there was a scream then a gunshot and then complete silence. Emmett came out wiping the blood off his face.

"So boss where to next?" he asked

"Do we have any other job to finish?" I enquired, he shook his head.

"Okay then we will go back to the condo, then change and go to the club, I want to see how things are running over there!" he agreed.

We reached the building my driver Anthony opened the door I went to my condo and took a hot shower.

I put on a white tee, denim jeans and a black blazer I usually wore a suits but today I wanted to go casually. My cell started ringing it was Emmett.

"What?" I said annoyed .

"Whose being Mr. Cranky Pants?" Emmett said in a baby voice.

"Shut it fucker! What do you want?" I said getting more irritated by the minute.

"Chiilax dude I just wanted to tell you that Rosie and I won't be coming tonight. She is ovulating so we are going to try." He informed me in a happy voice. He and Rosalie had been trying for over six months to get pregnant. But were not successful and Rosalie didn't want a surrogate nor she wanted to adopt.

"Asshole! I didn't need to hear that, that's my cousin you buffoon!" I screamed thoroughly repulsed.

He laughed. That dickhead enjoyed doing such things. I ended the call and got ready.

I got down and sat in the car and informed Anthony that only I would be going to the club. I had opened another new club '_Breaking Dawn_'; I wanted to check if it was running smoothly. These clubs were my cover story if the feds snooped into my business which they rarely did. Better prepared than sorry.

I went into the club and went straight to the office on the 2nd floor, I was sitting on my desk and checking the accounts that's when there was a knock on the door without asking I told the to enter.

"Well Well! Back to work are we? I swear Edward you are a workaholic!" said Aro Voltaire. He was my dad's best friend, he is the man who taught me how to shoot a gun and gave me the first target .

I lifted my head and my eyes met with a middle aged man with silver hair and grey eyes that held no emotions. Aro was my mentor but he was selfish nonetheless, he wanted his brother Caius's son Royce to marry Rose, but that dick tried to rape her and I had shot him due which Aro's brother hated me.

I smirked ."Aro I'm the boss so I have to do all this right?" I said, it was a low blow, I knew that everyone thought that my dad was going to give away his throne to Aro but instead I came into the picture, he thought I would fail but I put my father's reign into shame. That pissed him off, but he was master at disguising his emotions.

He laughed though it was not a joke, "Come on Edward live a little, go to the bar downstairs drink and party, hook up. Don't just be cooped up in your office".

I sighed and locked my computer so that no one could access it and got up and went downstairs. Went to the pub and asked the bartender for scotch on the rocks. While he prepared it I looked around, many girls were there, most of them slutty. I generally picked up girls and slept with them at their place never mine, then I would leave at the morning. I know I'm a douche but come on what do you say after a one night stand?

I saw a goddess, beautiful pale skin, pouty lips rosy in colour , big brown eyes that matched the colour of her hair and her heart shape face. She was so fuckin beautiful and sitting all alone. As I started towards her a couple walked towards her a small chick like a pixie and….oh shit it was jasper. I had to catch him later.

Suddenly the pixie chick sat down and the goddess and jasper went dancing, I observed closely to see if he was doing her, but they were close not boyfriend and girlfriend close more like brother and sister. Which gave me sudden relief and I exhaled the breath that I did not know I was holding. I had to have this girl. I never felt jealous before, before she met me she may _be_ with anyone but ultimately _I _would sleep with her. My dick was throbbing just by looking at her.

The goddess suddenly turned and looked back as if she felt my gaze, then the pixie joined them they all sandwiching, the goddess suddenly broke apart from the group and she looked at jazz and the pixie the shook her head and then smiled endearingly. Without my knowledge I had started walking towards her suddenly I saw that she had slipped and was falling backwards I went and caught her in nick of time.

I looked at her face closely, she was really a goddess, she had her eyes shut tightly probably waiting for the impact of the fall.

Once she realized that someone had caught her she opened her eyes, that's when my green eyes met her brown ones and my world stood still.

That's how I met Isabella Marie Swan.

**Please review and help me find my flaws to make this s better story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like it! :)**

BPOV

I balanced myself, but his hands still were on my waist maybe he was checking if I was steady. I wanted to thank him but I couldn't form a coherent sentence because of his dazzling eyes. I trailed my eyes from his foot to head. He was Adonis in human form. He had emerald coloured eyes, unruly hair which was in the strange colour of bronze and he had a crooked smile on his face-more like a smirk- his shirt under the blazer showed of his biceps god I wanted to lick them.

He looked at me concerned and said "Are you okay?" god his voice was orgasmic

I suddenly realized that I was standing there with my mouth open like a fish, starring at him, suddenly blood rushed my cheeks. I knew he had caught me checking him out and was smug about. That panty dropping-sex haired-Adonis bodied-son of a bitch. I tried to ask nonchalant.

"Thanks for the catch or I would have had to visit the ER!" I said.

He stared at me for a minute and licked his lips, god his lips. They were manufactured for kissing and how I wanted to do that.

"Don't mention it. I was my pleasure entirely. And by the way my name is Edward. And you are?" he asked

I smiled and replied "Hi I am Bella.".

He then said "Bella, what a appropriate name for such a beautiful girl. Do you know what Bella means in Italian?"

I shook my head, I knew it, but I just wanted to hear his fucking hot voice.

"It means beautiful which is appt for you." he said with his crooked grin, many people used that line on me but this is the first time I was swooned. Obliviously to his compliment I blushed and smiled shyly and looked him through my lashes which was-as I was told- killer sexy.

He smiled at me and offered me a drink, of course I accepted , I mean the man was god himself. He put his hand at the small of my back and led me towards the bar. I knew his intention, he wanted to have a one night stand which I was all for, I hadn't gotten any action in months. And some sex this Adonis may satisfy me for life.

He got me shots and we both started talking. I mean this guy was a perfection, he studied in Harvard, he owned '_Breaking Dawn_' I mean the guy was filthy rich , hot and intelligent. That is a rare combination I mean he wasn't even a creep or gay.

But I wouldn't mind if he tied me to his bed.

He looked at me and asked me for dance, normally I would say no, but what the hell its not like I would met another one like him, at least not in the same country. He led me towards the dance floor, they was a large crowd as it was a weekend, we were almost at the edge of the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips I felt sparks, there was a shiver through out my body as I placed my hands around his neck. We were dancing and he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, I couldn't take it any more.

I pulled him by his neck, and deepened the kiss , my tongue a his were fighting for dominance. We both broke off for some air.

He leaned towards me and whispered "So you ready to get out of here?", his voice was low and husky, I was getting more wet maybe even dripping. I looked and him and dumbly nodded not able to form a coherent sentence.

He took my hand we both all but ran towards the exit, after we came out he removed his cell and called somebody. Then I remembered that I had forgot about Alice and Jazz , I text them that I was getting some action so would see them the next day.

Edward asked for my address, I told him that I live in a dorm and we couldn't go there, the looked conflicted.

"Sorry! My warden is very strict or I would have taken" I said apologetically.

"Its okay we can go to my place, its nearby." He said.

I shrugged and agreed with, I mean come on his bed would have been better that my single bed.

Then a Mercedes stopped in front of us and an middle aged man opened the door for us, but Edward shook his head and said "I got this Anthony", the man nodded and again went and sat in the driver seat. Edward was holding the door open for me, I stumbled my way in.

He sat next to me, peppering kisses along my neck, I bent my neck to give him better access. He started sucking my earlobe, my hand went to the front of his pant and rubbed his arousal. He growled and said the driver to drive faster. After what felt like fifteen minutes we reached a huge building, he hurried us towards the elevator. Once the doors of the elevator closed we started kissing each other with such passion. He trailed his lips towards my neck and started nibbling there. I felt divine.

The doors of the elevator opened and we all but ran towards his condo's door, he fumbled with the keys. Finally we were in, he pushed me against the door and we started kissing. I hand my hand in his hair pulling them and massaging his scalp.

He gasped out_ bedroom_, the carried me towards a room at the end of the hall. I didn't notice much of the surroundings I was a bit preoccupied. All the while we started towards the room I was touching him all over.

He roughly whispered "Bella if you don't stop touching me, we won't be able to make to the bedroom." His voice was husky and dripping sex. I started getting more hot and started grinding my wet pussy to his arousal. He groaned and growled at the same time. At last we had reached the bedroom.

He dropped me on the bed and started shrugging off his blazer. I got up, biting my lower lip, suddenly feeling shy, "Do you mind if I do that?" I asked him. Blood rushed to my cheeks.

He grazed my cheeks with the back of his hand and whispered _exquisite_

He the trailed his hand to my ear then to my collarbone tracing it, then he bent down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Then started trailing his kiss towards my ears and started nibbling my earlobe. I tried to squash my moan, but it was in vain. He then went to my neck and started sucking on my neck, I knew it was going to leave a hickey but now none of that mattered.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall from his shoulders. I then ran my hands feeling his perfect abs, they were delicious I _so_ wanted to lick them. He had unzipped my dress, our lips parted for a second to remove the remaining of our clothes. As my dress fell he unclasped my bra and let it fall too leaving me half naked. He stared at me, I started feeling self-conscious and tried to cover my breasts with my hands.

But he put his hands on mine and said "you are _exquisite! Please_ don'ttry to hideyour beauty fromme."

I slowly let my hand fall to my side before I started to unbuckle his belt. But he caught my hand, I stared at him in confusion. _Didn't he want me anymore?_.

He the lifted me up by shoulders and said "First you Bella then me." And resumed his kisses and started walking me towards the bed, when I felt the bed at the back of my knees I fell onto it. He looked me in the eye, asking for permission, he bent his head and took my already erect nipple into his mouth and bit it lightly. He started sucking on it, to not make the other breast feel left out he kneaded it with his hands.

He continued this process while I knotted my hands in his hair making it more unruly and held him there. I couldn't take it anymore I was literary dripping. I pulled his lips toward mine while one of my hands rubbed his arousal. He groaned out and the pinned both of my hands to the bed and started grinding my arousal to his. My moans would put a porn star to shame. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, god I can't take it anymore!" I said.

"What do you want love?" he asked

"Please Edward I need you." I begged pathetically.

"You have to tell me where and what sweetheart or I will be clueless and both of us will be frustrated. You wouldn't want that would you?" He asked with a smug smile on his face. _That ass_.

I gasped and said "Please Edward fuck me! My wet pussy wants your cock." I was not so good at the dirty talk thing but if it makes him do it any faster I would give it a try.

He then skimmed off my panties, while I lie naked at his bed. He stared my naked body "Beautiful" he whispered against the skin of my neck, I blushed from head to toe, seeing that he chuckled. Suddenly he withdrew and started walking backwards, I caught him by the waist of his jeans.

"What's the matter?" I questioned.

"I'm going to get a condom." he said. I stopped him and said "No need Edward I'm on pills and I'm clean. Unless you are not sure?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No I'm clean." He said.

Then I saw the fire in his eyes, he started kissing me from my head to toe skipping the place where I needed him the most. I growled in frustration. He chuckled against the skin of my inner thigh, that sent shivers up my body.

He then reached my dripping pussy and looked up from that and said "Bella you are so wet! Its because of me right?" he demanded.

I helplessly screamed "Yes because of you."

He grinned his crooked grin and started kissing the lips of my pussy while his thumb worked on my clit. I moaned and screamed his name. I wouldn't be surprised if the tell him to evacuate. Then he suddenly plunged his tongue into my pussy making me scream. He continued to fuck me with his tongue and I continued to scream his name and to take the lords name in vain.

I felt a familiar knot in my stomach and when he bit my clit that drove me to the edge and I exploded, while he lapped my juices till I calmed from my orgasm.

He then crawled such that we were face to face. He then kissed me, I could taste my self on him. There was nothing much more erotic about it.

"Do you taste yourself on me Bella? You are so sweet, if I could I would live on your juices." He said making me wet yet again.

He the got up and stripped of his pant and boxers, I was shocked by the size of his cock. I mean it was a giant, He the kneeled between my legs and started guiding himself into me. He was stretching me to my limits, he was hissing.

Once he was fully sheathed in me he started moving slowly.

"Oh God Bella! You are so tight and wet. Only I make you this wet right?" he demanded.

"Yes Edward only you?" I all but screamed out.

He was thrusting in and out, he then bent and took my nipple into his mouth biting it lightly, causing my moans to increase in volume.

"Harder Please Edward harder" I begged him.

"As you wish my love" he said. And started pounding into me as if there was no tomorrow, I snaked my hands in his hair and tugged on his bronze lock, I was approaching my orgasm.

"I Cumming Edward! Please cum with me." I pleaded

"Bella ….Oh…Uh…I'm..Uh ..Cumming" he groaned out.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I came hard.

He kept on pounding into me, after three more thrusts he came _hard._ He buried his head in the crook of my neck. Panting and sweating we both fell asleep to tired to do anything.

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw that it was still dark outside. I saw the time it was nearly five. I looked to my right Edward was sleeping on his stomach. And he had kicked off the blanket so I could see his cute ass.

I realized then what a mistake this was. He was rich, handsome, talented and educated. Why in the hell would he choose a girl like me? Plain Jane. I realized that he must have been so drunk he didn't realize who he brought home. I remembered last night, god it was hot and passionate but a drunken mistake nonetheless. Before he awoke I had to go, instead of him kicking me out I would go on my own saving some of my self respect.

I got up from the bed, slowly and quietly trying to not wake him up. I tip toed and gathered all my clothes except my panties. I couldn't find them, I decided to leave them. I took a paper and pen and wrote thanks and put it on my pillow and left. But before going ii used his kitchen to make coffee and made Edward some breakfast and left a note on his fridge thanking him for the night.

I then saw my cell, there were 12 missed calls from Alice, I decided I would call her from my room. I called a cab and went down to wait for it. Then I went to my room. I had many I really many walks of shame but this felt wrong. I mean I thanked the dude with whom I had the best sex on a piece of paper.

I sighed and remembered that he would think this was a mistake and regret it. I went to the bathroom cleaned my self up and went to bed to reduce my hangover. I got up and to my classes but couldn't concentrate. I kept remembering Edward's face so I took a break. I couldn't keep him out of my head.

Damn I was in trouble

**Please review.**

**I don't think I will be posting for a while. I'm having exams so maybe I won't be able to past till next year. Please pray for my luck…**^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Long time no see!**

**Belongs to Stephanie Meyer ! **

**EPOV**

I could feel the rays of the damn sun on my back. I slowly opened my eyes, and groaned.

_Damn too much alcohol._

I looked at the clock beside my bed. It screamed 10 o' clock.

_Damn I never slept that late, Bella really worked me hard yesterday_. But it was worth it.

I patted my hand on the pillow next to me where Bella was _supposed _to be, but instead a piece of paper was there. I opened it.

_Had an Awesome night hope you did too….._

_xxBellaxx_

I narrowed my eye, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was totally awake. The laziness forgotten. _That BITCH. That cute – sexy – gorgeous BITCH._ How could she do this? For god sake I bought her to _my _fuckin home and she left without telling me.

Who the hell leaves after having the best god damn sex in their life without informing their partner? Maybe it wasn't good inhaf for her. But I swear the sounds she made yesterday told a whole another story.

My mind started spinning like by-cycle wheels.

Maybe she had a boyfriend but wanted to have someone, maybe it was just a one night stand for her. Whoa! It was a one night stand. Did I think of it as more? Did _I _want more?

What if she had a boyfriend? I have no idea why but the idea of her with someone else made my vision red. No one was fuckin allowed to touch that body except me. Wait! I didn't own her, it was just a one night stand , _it was just a one night stand_ I kept chanting.

I sat up and started putting my boxers on when I noticed something black and lacy on my side, under the blanket. I removed it and groaned when I realized that it was Bella's panties.

_Good lord had she gone home commando?_

Damn even the thought gave me a hard on. I ignored it, I fucking needed coffee. My head was killing me. I felt a strange sense of disappointment that I couldn't have breakfast with her. The I felt anger; she is the one who left me and not the other way around.

Maybe this was karma coming back to bite me in the ass, because I had done the same thing to man women.

I sighed and tried to push out the thoughts of Bella out of my head. I put a pot of coffee and went to get eggs when I saw another note stuck to the refrigerator magnet. It said.

_Edward_

_Thank you for your wonderful…..um service. It's the best I have ever had. In gratitude I made you my famous French toast. Please heat it and eat. _

_Bella x_

Well that clears up the doubt of her licking it. But did she just call what we did last night as _service_. I mean wasn't it a LOT more? I shook my head and left that thought for after coffee.

I opened the fridge and found the plate of French toast in a almost empty fridge. I took it and heated it in the oven.

I took it and went and sat in front of the T.V to eat. I put up sports channel and took the first bite. I swear I saw god for a second there. It was like a mini orgasm in my mouth. I mean it was better than Esme's and she is the best fuckin cook in the _world_. I eagerly took another bite, it was almost like I didn't need coffee to solve my head ache. _Almost._

I went, took a _cold_ shower and made a firm decision that I would find Bella. But before I could think of any plans for finding her, my mobile started ringing.

_Damn Emmett _

"Hey Boss!" he greeted me as soon as I picked up the phone.

"What is it Emmett?" I growled.

"Oo…. Someone's grumpy!" he mocked me in a baby voice. "Didn't someone get inhaf sleep yesterday night because of the hot chick or am I interrupting something?" he went on asking in a suggestive tone.

"Nothing is going on! She left before I woke up!" I grumbled.

"She left her own house? Dude what did you do?" he asked.

"Dumbass! We came back to my condo!" I said.

"Whoa! Let me get this straight. _You _bought a girl back to _your _place and _she_ left before _you_ woke up. That's just karma dude" he said snickering.

I sighed. Maybe Em was right, it may really my karma.

"Okay stop the shit! Why did you call me?" I asked losing my mind.

"Oh yeah sorry! Esme and Carlisle are having a brunch today at 2pm, you wanna come?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I can make it I really want to find this girl Em. She driving me nuts and I have known her for less than twenty four hours." I pathetically said..

"Its kay dude! Just tell me her name I'll try my best." He said, reading the desperation in my voice.

" I only know the first name. Its Bella, I think its short for Isabella. Other than that I just know she studies medicine and lives in a dorm." I said. I kept recalling her amazing body and the sexy sounds she made yesterday.

_There comes another hard on. God I need a distraction._

" Okay boss! I think I can find her. Give twenty four hours." He promised.

" Hey jasper knows her. She was with him last night. Do you think he knows her?" I suddenly remembered.

"Okay I will make Rose call him but no guarantee there." He said

" Kay. Call me when you have any info." I said and hung up.

I couldn't get her out of my head. God what had she done to me. Her amazing body, her cute ass, her hot, wet, velvet pussy and those amazing tits. I went to get another cold shower but instead started to jerk off.

I soaped my hands and wrapped around my dick. I started going up and down the shaft. I closed my eyes and remembered every inch of her body. Her velvet soft skin her , her round, full breasts. My breathing became laboured. I ran my thumb on the sensitive tip..

Then I started remembering her hot, wet, shaven pussy. How fuckin good it felt to be in her. Go her moans….

My hand started moving in faster pace bringing me nearer to my orgasm as I braced my other hand on the shower wall. I came hard, I was literally panting trying to catch my breath.

_Oh sweet Jesus what had this girl _done_ to me_?

I was going to find her where ever she was hidden. I would see Bella again. That thought gave me strange relief.

**Hope you guys liked it! I will try to make it longer next time….**

**Please review. **

**P.S: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**All characters belongs to SM.**

**BPOV**

_I was wearing a school girl uniform, plaid skirt that ended on mid-thigh; a white shirt tied just below my breasts and with knee high socks and shoes. I was sitting on a bench and was biting my lower lip nervously while looking at the room's door._

_Edward came through the door, in a classic teachers attire topped off with glasses that made him look even hotter. He was looking at me in a way that made me wet my panties in a second. His lips had formed a hard line._

"_Miss Swan, do you how a big a faux you have committed today?" he asked me sternly._

"_I didn't do anything Edward." I said innocently_

"_Its Sir for you Miss. Swan. And don't act so innocent. You need to be reprimanded!"_

_He said in a firm tone. That voice made me more wet I started squirming in my seat._

"_Miss. Swan are you ready to take your punishment like a big girl?" he asked_

_I bit my lips and nodded my head .He walked towards me purposefully. He stood in front of me._

"_Stand up Miss. Swan!" He said in a demanding tone._

_I obeyed him quickly and stood up but kept my eyes fixed on the ground._

_His hands slowly untied the knot of my shirt. My shirt fell on both of my breasts. _

"_Miss. Swan I'm going to touch you now." He said. I nodded my head and bit my lips nervously._

_Both of his hands cupped my breasts and squeezed them hard before his thumbs rubbed on my nipples and hardened them. His thumb and fore finger rolled my nipples making them harder. I bit my lips to stop myself from responding his touch and moaning out loud._

_He leaned towards me and whispered in a husky voice "Get the hell up!"_

I got confused. Why was Edward's voice so like Alice's? Edward started getting blurry then I realized that all this was just a dream. I was pornographic dreams about this now? God I had so many wet dreams about this guys that I felt that I would die of sexual frustration. I slowly and groggily opened my eyes.

I saw Alice's petite frame in front of me. I sighed , god was it just me or did this girl seriously have bad timing?

"Bella honey I love you! But honey you need to stop trying to kiss me every time I come to wake you up. If I weren't straight I would love to bump uglies with you but honey I'm straight and I already have a guy who keeps me quite satisfied." She said in a matter of fact tone.

I gave her a ugly look.

"Come on Get up! We have to be in class in forty-five minutes! Get your ass off the bed and start getting ready and stop giving me that look!" She said.

I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep and wet dream off my face and walked towards the bathroom to perform my daily routine. I showered and tied a towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. As I went out I saw a note from Alice on the table.

_B_

_Getting coffee._

_Cheer up! Laid out clothes for you! _

_Ali_

I shook my head in expiration. Man this girl was bossy! I looked on the bed and was pleasantly shocked to comfort clothes rather than something high maintenance. Simple shaded skin tight jeans with a off shoulder royal blue top.

I got ready and tied my hair in a high ponytail. I took my books and went downstairs to meet Alice as she was just coming out of Starbucks. She handed me a cup, I really needed the caffeine. Edward was keeping me awake by coming in my dreams.

"So you are going to tell me who the guy is?" Alice asked

"I told you Alice it was just a one-night stand there is no guy." I said in a outranged tone. She had been fishing for weeks.

"Okay tell me when your ready I'm not going to force you." She said in understanding tone. I respected that. I myself didn't understand what I was feeling.

I had many one - night stands but never such attachments. I felt like I would never be able to forget Edward. But I reprimanded myself I had to forget him; he must have already slept with five more women in this time period.

"So how are your classes going?" I asked Alice in order to make small talk.

"I can't wait for this year to get over; I'm trying to get into Ralph Lauren for internship. How about you?" She said excitedly .

"Lucky Bitch! After this semester. I still have a year of residency." I said.

We talked the rest of the time about the holidays coming up. She was going back home but I was staying to earn extra credits. Any how Charlie would go fishing and I would be stuck alone at home.

We parted ways. I went towards the lab. I excited Mike Newton greeted. I had met him in the first year. I had said one 'hi' to him and he thought I had become his girlfriend, from then on he followed me like a lost puppy. I sometimes amused myself by imaging him with a tail.

"Hey Bella! How are you doing? He asked in his generic way.

I threw him a quick smile and went into the class. My day continued in a slow pace. Finally it ended and I walked back to the room alone. Alice had extra class so I was on my own.

I kept my eyes down and listened to my ipod as I walked. I felt like someone was looking at me, so I suspiciously looked over my shoulder but saw no one. So I ignored and resumed walking.

When I reached the door my room there were white tulips arranged in a cute basket. I lifted them, they were beautiful. I looked for a card there was none.

This went on for a week and I loved every one arrangement. They were beautiful. But I wanted to know it was.

It was a Saturday night Jasper and Alice were going to Jasper's cousin Peter's house. So I was alone for the weekend. I decided that I would go to the library to enjoy a quite time. I didn't enjoy a book that was not related to my studies in so many days so I was looking forward to it.

I walked out and saw a Aston Vanquish outside and wondered who had such a fancy ride in this neighbourhood. Then I noticed that someone was leaning on the hood of the car.

The stranger lifted his head and my stomach filled with butterflies as I stared into those pair of emerald eyes.

He had found me.

**Hope you enjoyed it !:)**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back!**

**These characters belong to SM.**

**EPOV**

I closed my eyes but still I could see a pair of beautiful, chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

Bella Bella Bella….

This kept coming into my minds. It felt like my own kind of mantra that kept me running for the day. I barley knew the girl but she had become the centre of my universe already. I clearly remembered everything about her, her plump lips, her rosy cheeks, her flushed face as I pleased her and her eyes pools of chocolate. I had to find her or my brain cells would die just by thinking of her twenty four hours. I opened my eyes in determination that I would find her one way or the other.

I quickly showered and went to the kitchen to have a bowl of cereal. I really wanted to call Emmett but it was barley eight ten in the morning and I had to give him time to search her…

.

.

.

8:20 am I was holding the phone to my ear, I could hear the ringing. The ringing stopped and as I was about to speak I heard the person on the opposite line talk.

"You listen to me you fucker! If you weren't related to me I would tear you limb from limb for making my husband wake at this ungodly hour on a FUCKING Sunday to find a chick _you_ want to bang _again!"_ screeched the voice.

"Good Morning to you too Rose!" I said in a cheerful voice just to bug her.

"You son of a bitch! What is making you sound so cheerful -." There was a muffled sound on the other end; looks like Emmett finally found where his mobile was. I waited a minute and finally Emmett took up the call.

"Mornin Eddie boy!" Emmett's voice boomed.

I growled "Don't call me Eddie!" I could hear him laughing at my frustration.

"Cut the shit out! Have you found any information on Bella?" I asked him.

"Someone's got their panties in a wad! Chillax dude I found as much information as possible on the girl. FYI Very interesting. I'm on the way to your house right now." He said in a cool voice.

I sat down after cutting the call. But I couldn't stop my leg from twitching in nervousness. What if she was getting married and I was her last fling? Maybe she is married by now? This made my blood boil. She was _mine_. No one can touch her the way I did. Wait! What the fuck? I barley knew her, how in the hell did get to make her mine. Oh god! What if she doesn't want me?

Before I could think myself to death, there was a knock on my door. I took a deep breath and prepared my self for Emmett and his information.

I opened the door and Emmett was the in a casual polo shirt and Jeans holding a manila envelop. My eyes zeroed on the envelop, that held the information that would change my life.

As soon as that thought came into my mind I shook my head to get the idea out. When the hell did I become such a chick? Anyway I didn't need_ her_ I could have as many women as I wanted.

I side stepped to let Em enter. He slapped my back and came in and made himself comfortable on the couch. After locking the doors, I went and sat opposite to him. Waiting in anticipation.

"Okay dude this is as much as I could get without asking Jasper. You know how he is." Emmett said with his dimple smile.

"Kay! Lay it on me." I said. I couldn't read it my self.

"Let's start by name

Name:

Isabella Marie Swan a.k.a Bella Swan

Birthplace:

Forks , Washington state, but moved with her mother when she was three to Phoenix, Arizona after parents split.

Education:

Studied in Phoenix from pre-school to high school, then studied the last two years of high school in Forks. Then joined UW a year early. Got admission in Harvard but didn't go due to less student loan. She is a straight A student.

Sure to be the valedictorian in her year. Going to pass with _magna cum laude _and wants to become a paediatrician.

Father:

Charles Swam a.k.a Charlie. The chief of police in Forks. After divorce with his wife no relationships yet. Only one child and is very protective of her.

Mother:

Renee Dwyer, a pre-school teacher. Charlie was her high school sweethearts and the married young and after having a child got divorced. God remarried with Bella's P.E teacher Phil Dwyer who is now a minor league baseball coach.

Relationships:

Not many only a couple over the years. She is single."

He finish his speech with a big ass smile which I'm sure mirrored mine.

"But dude are you sure you want to follow this chick? Her father is a cop for crying out loud!" He warned me.

I took in everything he said, I registered only one thing _she is SINGLE. _I didn't care if her father was the president of FBI. I wanted, no needed her. I know that sounded desperate but I really did need her.

"Thanks dude!" and after thought I asked him. "Hey how does Jazz know her?"

"He is studying in the same year as her and Jazz is dating her best friend Alice Brandon." Em informed me.

After thanking him I escorted him out. I looked at the information, her address was also written.

I thought for a while then decided that I would send her flowers.

Now the main question what kind of a flower?

Sunflowers nah too cheery.

Roses nah too cliché

Tulips. Perfect. They were delicate like her and matched her beauty and matched her plain skin.

I called the flower shop to order the bouquet of flowers. They asked if there was a card to write I declined. I first needed to just impress her.

I told them to send the arrangement every day for five days.

Now back to real world. It was already Wednesday and had too many problems but thoughts of Bella kept distracting me.

Caius had hired a assassin to kill me but I had a spy in their group who informed me. I nearly laughed at the idea but it pissed me off to no end that he wanted to kill me but was too coward to do it himself.

I had to warn him so I had taken one of his men and beat the shit out of him. Then I had him dropped in front of Aro's house, but he had no proof to blame me. The guy was too scared to spill on me, I made sure of that.

Finally the weekend was here. I was going to surprise Bella today. I woke up at six in the morning; I was too strung up to sleep. I started to remove my clothes for the day and it took me two hours. I finally decided to wear a royal blue shirt and black faded skin-tight jeans. I topped it all off with my favourite pair of sunglasses.

I was going to take my baby today for good luck. The Aston was one of my favourite cars and this showed how much I liked Bella.

I went and stopped at the parking lot of her apartments and leaned on the door of the car and tried to pose aloof but my insides were in a knot.

I saw her coming toward the Exit, her eyes were trailed towards her feet she looked immersed in her thoughts. She looked stunning in her jeans and tee. I just waited for her to notice me.

Like a movie it happened on slow motion, she lifted her head and our eyes met her pools of chocolate with my green emeralds. Recognition flashed in her eyes and she didn't move at all, just kept looking at me.

I started walking towards her, now her eyes were trailed towards her feet as she kept shuffling her feet. I stood in front of her and waited for her to lift her head, when she didn't I lifted the head by chin with my thumb and for-finger.

When her eyes looked into mine. My breathing stopped, I slowly leaned towards her and kissed her slowly. At first she didn't respond and after a second I felt her hand fist itself in my hair and deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth giving me access and then our tongues duelled for dominance. Finally we separated due to the lack of oxygen.

When I regained my breath, I genteelly brushed my lips against her soft ones in a soft and sweet kiss.

"So I just wanted to ask if you would like to come out with me tonight?" I asked with my best dazzling smile.

**My brother says my story is a crap. Hope you don't share the same opinion.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back!**

**Finally turned 18 on March 3...**

**All character belong to SM**

**BPOV:**

I stood there stunned. He came, he asked me on a date, he kissed and he left. I was stunned and stood rooted on the same spot, couldn't react it was just a blur. I _had _no time to react; I had no words to tell him. He was my tulip boy, my secret admirer. That made me all tingly inside.

Then it hit me hard. OH SHIT! I had a date with Edward. The hot shot-sex on legs asked _me_ on a date, my universe was spinning; I was in a alternate universe. Then I decided not to make a big deal out of it, he did not control my life. I went to the library but couldn't keep Edward out of my mind he was literally dancing on my brain cells. I opened my Pride & prejudice book but couldn't concentrate whenever I read about arrogance I remembered Edward. Was he my ? Then I frowned at my train of thought, why was I thinking so ahead about him. I mean we have not even been on a date.

I couldn't concentrate anymore it was basically a insult to the books as I looked at the pages but couldn't read. This boy was killing my brain cells one by one.

I sighed and returned the book back to the shelf. And made my way back to the room, It was two o'clock I still had six hours. I texted Alice to check if she was free to help me dress for the date, I wanted to look good for him.

**Hey Ali. R u free this evening?-B**

**Ya.Y?-A**

**Got a date! Wnt ur help to dress up.-B**

As expected my cell rang. I shook my head amused and picked up my cell.

"You have a date?" Alice said in her usual excited voice.

"Hello to you too Ali." I said amused by her shock that i had a date. Okay it was long but come on you should cut a girl some slack.

"Hello-Hi whatever. Come on tell me. Who is it? Wait don't tell me! It's the tulips guy. No its the one-night stand guys. What's his name?... Edward right?" she said in a breath shocking the bezsus out of me.

"Alice deep breaths. Deep breath in and a slow breath out. Okay are you relaxed?" I asked her slowly.

"Yes. Now tell me who the gut is? Its Edward right?" she asked in the same voice, all deep breathes are waste on her.

"Yes it is Edward." I instantly smiled at his name. "Now are you free in the evening or not?"

"Of course I'm free. I mean it's once in a blue moon that _you_ go on a date and then call _me _to dress you up." She said in a voice that scared me. Oh lord. What had I gotten myself into? Too late to regret it.

"Okay meets me at the room at four o'clock." I informed her.

"What time is the date?" she asked in a confused voice.

"At eight o'clock. Why?" I told, not able to understand why she was asking this.

"Oh my god! We have only five and a half hours. I'll be there in a half hour. You shower and be ready for me. I can't believe I spend twenty minutes just talking to you when we had only five and half hour to the date." She kept rambling.

I could hear her informing Peter, Jasper and Charlotte that she had an emergency, as i had a date in five and half hours and was not ready yet. Man what was with this girl and the exact time? There goes my plan of sleeping for a couple of hours. I felt as if someone was staring at me, I turned and saw a man in black shades reading in the Starbucks opposite to my dorm. I quickly walked inside the building and went in. Was that creepy or was it just me? I shook my head; I had no time rocket Alice was on the way. If she saw that I had not yet showered she will shower me herself.

I quickly showered, shaved my legs or Alice would have my head and as I just exited the bathroom. Alice was here. I opened the door in my robe; there Alice was standing with a large suitcase. I looked at her questioningly.

She looked at me as if I was the dumbest person on Earth." Its makeup etc. for your date. Seriously bells what would you do without me?" she said.

"Go to the date in Jeans and tee?" I answer in a question.

"I know it would have been a disaster!" She said. I didn't get how she got disaster from jeans and tee but I didn't argue.

"Okay lets start with your nails, then your hair and the your make up. First lets choose your dress." she ordered.

She started riding my wardrobe for the perfect dress, she pulled out a brown dress with spaghetti straps that tied behind the neck, the dress frilled down like a ball gown it was quite cute. There was a white trench coat to go with the dress and brown ballet shoes. If I wore heels I would fall face down in front Edward.

She gave me mani-pedis, and then she blow dried my hair then curled them to make soft waves on my shoulder. I was getting hungry so we had cheese and fruits, anything that doesn't spill. Then i wore the dress then she did my makeup. Not too much jut light blush, mascara and light pink strawberry lip gloss. I couldn't recognize myself.

I looked at the time; it was seven forty- five already. There was a knock on the door; I opened it there stood Edward looking like a Greek god in a black Armani suit with white tulips in his hands.

"These are um...for you. You look beautiful" He said nervously.

"Thanks. Come in, make yourself comfortable. I'll just go keep these in a vase." I said. I heard throat clearing behind me.

"Oh yeah! Edward this is Alice Brandon and Alice this is Edward." I introduced them and went into the kitchen to get a vase. As I was coming out I could hear Alice's voice.

"You hurt her emotionally or physically in anyway I will chop off your balls and shove them down your throat." she said in a low sing-a-song voice. I knew the voice and the look that accompanied it. It was deadly.

"Alice" I said aghast.

"It's okay Bella. Alice I promise you I would die before hurting your friend even a little. But if you have any complaints here is my number call me." He said soothingly. Damn I didn't have his number but Alice got it for complaining on _our _relationship?

"Okay. Inhaf, I'm going Ali. You're staying at Jazz's right?" I asked her.

"Ya. But if you want I can stay here." she informed me while assessing Edward.

"No need. I'm going to be fine. "I said

"I'll um.. go get the car. Kay?" Edward informed me.

"Ya thanks." I said giving him a soft peck on the lips to ease his tension.

"He is a hot peace of ass. But call me if you need me." she said

"Yes he is. Yes I will. Now i have got to go. Love ya" I said walking down the hall

"Love ya too. Be safe" she hollered.

"Always am." I said winking over my shoulder

As I reached the door of the building, I walked out to see Edward leaning on his Aston Martin. I didn't know much about cars but that was one sexy car. Edward held the door open for me.

"Miss Swan " He said .

"Thank you . Hey how did you know my last name?" I asked.

"Already asking so many questions wait for the date to start ." He said in amused voice.

I huffed but smiled at his antics. He was cute, with his crooked smile. He sat on the drivers side, while I just watched him from the passenger side. As soon as he sat he turned and leaned towards me in a second.

He started lifted my chin to make my lips meet his soft, tasty ones. He first kissed me slowly then his lips became more urgent his tongue brushed my lower lip asking for access which I of course granted him. His tongue entered my mouth, and then started to suck on my tongue while my hand pulled his hair, holding him to me. The he started sucking my lower lip and I sucked his upper lip, while his hands were on my neck and in my hair holding me in my place.

We finally had to break off due to lack of oxygen.

"God I wanted to do that to you all day." Edward said in a husky voice. I could see his hard on straining in his pants. I looked at it an licked my lips remembering how It looked. He seemed to follow my train of thought and groaned.

"Please Bella, I'm trying very hard to be a gentlemen. At least for the date after that you can do what ever you want with me." he said

"Okay, I 'm taking you up on that." I said

Then we were on our way to our first date.

He pulled out the car. It was awkward at first but he slowly started a conversation about small-small things. It put me to ease. I was easily getting in sync with him.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He said amused by my frustration at not knowing.

"I hate surprises." I grumbled. He chuckled at my childish muttering.

The car stopped at the beach. He came to my side, opened my door and gave me a hand which I took gratefully. He removed a black stash and looked me in the eye.

"Do you trust me Bella?" He asked looking me in the eye. I could see it was more than just this evening. Then I realized that I would trust this man with anything including my life. I looked him in directly in the eye.

"Yes I do." I told him sincerely. Something change in his eyes they became darker but they became more protective. He took my hand into his.

"Lets start our date, shall we ." He whispered in my ears in a husky voice. I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review..**

**Next chapter lot of lemons...;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry there were so many mistakes in my previous chapter. **

**God it was embarrassing when I read it.**

**All belong to S.M**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I took her hand and walked her slowly towards the gazebo that I had decorated and romanticised for my date with Bella today. God I hope it goes nice. No I hope it goes Amazing. In my whole life I had never been so nervous in my life, even when I faced one of the deadliest mobsters in the country. This girl scared me by just saying 'Hi' doubtfully. I'm always scared of what she thinks about me and I barely know the girl for more than four weeks.

Yesterday, after I had asked her to a date and she agreed, I sat in the car, in the basement. My heart kept racing, I wanted to ask her again. I wanted to pinch my self...or shoot myself just to be sure that it was not a dream. She agreed, she actually agreed to go on a date with me. Then my brain went into overdrive I started thinking about the future when she finds out what I do for a living what would be her reaction, what would she do? Then I stopped myself from thinking. I took a deep breath and tried to control my thoughts and my heart beats. Then I started planning my date I had barely six hours.

I called Rosalie first.

"Hey Rose !" I greeted her enthusiastically.

"What do you want ?" she asked suspiciously.

"What can't I call my favorite cousin simply for a simple chat ?" I said innocently.

"No you can but you don't." she said. still in the suspicious manner.

"Okay ! Okay ! I have date and I want you to help me plan it." I relented, I was loosing precious time

"The great Edward Cullen not only wants my help but actually has a date with a girl ?" she asked in a disbeleving tone.

"Yes and yes. But please help me." I asked her.

"Okay Eddie. I was just kidding, when is the date ?" she aked me. I could hear her trying to hold her amused tone out because of my pathetic pleading.

"Its today at eight, I know its short notice but I really need your help, this girl is very special." I said in my still pathetic voice.

"Chill Edward! We can plan this. But you need some extra money. Ya, I need some information about her and what kind of date you want." she asked me in a soothing voice, that soothed me little.

"Money is not a matter. I want it to be romantic, maybe at a beach. Hey can it be arranged at that gazebo that I brought at last year's fundraiser. A simple dinner will do." I said in a single breath.

Rose got the Gazebo ready while I prepared myself physically and mentally. Okay I needed my soft side, did I have one ? But this girl brought new side in me. It took me practically three hours to choose the clothes that I would wear. Then i started to panick. What the hell was this girl doing to me?

I kept calling Rose to ask about the date's arrangment she finally got pissed and sent Emmett to cool me down so she wouldn't have to kill me. That Big baffon tried to get me drunk to cool me down, he kept insisting that if I did teqila shots I would be less wound up. But I didn't want to be drunk on my first date with Bella. My eyes kepy darting to the clock, it seemed that the time was moving extra slow and my heart was beating extra fast.

At last I went to Bella's dorm a half an hour early to pick her up. And I met Bella's roommate, she was a short chick but she was kind of scary. It made me somewhat happy that Bella had someone who cared for her safte, but it bugged me a little that she thought of me as a threat to Bella's saftey.I was brought back from my thoughts my Bella's cough.

"Yes I'm ready." she said almost quietly

I went to her side, opened the door like a gentlemen. I held my hand out to help her out, I personally knew how clumsy she was. She took it and thanked me. I tied a black stash around her eyes. She tensed, I whisphered in her ear, shooting her. It pleased me that she trusted me and she didn't just say that to appease me but she actually meant it. I took her hand and walked her carefully to the Gazebo.

Damn. It was beautifull. Rose had gone all out. The Gazebo was dark browm, decorated with blue and white drapes and a table with covered dishes was on a table and a candel was on the table. The Gazebo was decorated with small lights and the the steps of the Gazebo were covered with rose petals. I pulled her infront of me and untied the stash, she just stood there staring at the Gazebo. This made me is she thinking ? Doesn't she like it ? Is it too much ?

"Umm... Bella its okay if you don;t like it, we can go a restaurent for the date." I stammered nervously. If any one from my gang saw me, they would have a fiel day.

She turned to me instantly. She looked up at me, I could see that her eyes were filled with tears. I had no idea if that was good or bad. She just kept looking at me, I took that as a bad sign.

"Please Bella don't cry, its okay we can go anywhere else you want." I pleaded her, her tears made me want to pluck my hair out. Her faced morfed into a confused look, then understanding flashed in her eyes.

"No. No. Edward. I love it. I was just speechless, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Its very beautiful and very romantic." She said laughing. Then she surprised me by throwing her hands around my neck and giving me a slow and sweet kiss.

"You didn't have to do so much, a restaurent would have been inhaf." she shyly. I didn't get this girl, mere seconds ago she was attacking me now she was shy and quiet.

"You deserve much more. But I thought simple would be the best. Now shall we ?" I asked her extending my hand for her to take.

Smiling she took my hand. I walked her to her seat and pulled out her chair. She thanked me, it looked like she was not familiar with gentleman like behaviour. What kind of men had she dated, who didn't not how to treat her. I wanted to shoot the assholes who didn't not know even how to treat a women like Bella. I took the the cover off the dishes and placed them on the tray on the table. And took the wine in the cooler on the table and filled both our glasses.

"Wow ! Just wow ! How the hell did you pull this off ?" she said looking around in awe, the look on her face was billion dollar worth , I have to buy rose some nice shoes, bags or jewelry.

"Actually my cousin Rosalie made the arrangements, she really good at all this stuff, I told her what I wanted and she arranged it. I thought after our dinner we can go for a long walk down the beach. Its a full moon so it will be...um romantic." I rambled on.

"That is thoughtful of you. So what we having for dinner ?" she asked rubbing her hands together.

"Lasagna and garlic bread and for dinner chocolate cake or cheese cake." I said searching her face for disgust on something in the menu.

"I love Italian food. But you didn't have to go through all this I would be satisfied with McDonald or pizza hut also." She said blushing and looking down on her hands.

"Hey look at me. Its no big deal. I wanted this date to be perfect. You are special to me Bella, you make me feel things I have never imagined. So this is the least I could do. Now inhaf chatting, dig in." I said to her with my signature crooked grin.

We started eating. She seemed to have liked the food, she moaned and groaned, giving me a hard on. I kept shifting in my seat, god I was scared that she was one of those girl who counted calories in every bite they took. But she didn't eat like other women I had seen at the parties, they practically ate only grass. She ate in manner that made wonder how she was so thin, but not in a gross manner. She was so cute. Soon we finish our dinners. I brought our deserts, I asked her what she wanted she said chocolate cake. When we were eating she wanted cheese cake so we fed each other a little of our cakes. It was romantic and down right sappy. If Emmett was her he would be making whip sounds to show how whipped I was. But I didn't care. After finishing our desert I held out my hand for her, to go on a walk in the beach.

She smiled at me shyly through her lashes, she bit her lip oblivious to what her actions were doing to me and nodded her head. She took my hand, it felt like it was more to that action than just accepting my offer to walk in the beach. We both removed our shoes to walk more freely in the sand, was it weird that even her foot looked hot ? I shook my head when she asked me why I was laughing.

We started walking slowly down the beach, my bodyguards Felix and Demetri started following us but I showed them not to follow me by waving my hand and pointed to my pants waistband to show that I was packing. I never went out without protection. They nodded their heads and retreated. Bella didn't notice this exchange and was just looking on the moonlit beach.

We started walking slowly down the beach, I looked at her but she was looking down at her feet, a small smile on her beautiful lips.

"So can I know why you are smiling ?" I asked her, her ever move was a mystery to me.

"Nothing really, I really enjoyed today. Thank you by the way and be sure to thank your cousin Rosalie. But you do know that you didn't have to go through all this to get laid right ?" she said in unemotional looking down at our joined hands. I stopped and lifted her chin with my thumb till her eyes met mine.

"Bella if I wanted to get laid I would have gone to the club not on a date. And your special Bella, I want us to have a relationship with you." I said to her looking in her eyes to show how serious I am. A smile graced her face making my day.

"Can we play twenty questions ?" she asked

"Sure."

"Whats your full name ?"

"Edward Anthony Masen" I skipped the Cullen because I was sure her father had a record of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Oh by the way how did you know my last name ?" she asked looking at me suspisiously

"You asked your question already and that's a question for later ?" I said trying not to show any ticks.

"I will find out eventually. " she said narrowing her eyes. I was terrified of the day but I smiled at her.

"So say something about your family and your life ?" I asked to see if she would answer me truthfully.

"Its not so interesting... Okay lets see... My parents were high school sweethearts, married young and then had me. Got divorced when I was one year old. The I lived with my mother till she got remarried then I moved in with my dad in Forks for high School. My mom is a kinder-garden teacher and my dad is the chief of police in forks. And for the present I'm finishing my medicine. Now your turn ?" she said

WOW! She actually didn't hide anything from me. This made me feel really guilty.

"My parents died when I was young and my aunt and uncle adopted me. I studied Business in Dartmouth. And presently am running the family business of night clubs." I answered as less as I could with as much truth as I could.

The night continued in the same manner. The more I got to know about her the more intrigued I became. I mean this girl was the whole package. It was Eleven thirty already, so we walked in silence to the Gazebo to retrieve our foot wear. The we slowly walked back to my car making small talk. I walked her to her side bud didn't open the door.

"So um...Bella...Do you want me to take you to your...dorm? I asked stuttering praying to god that she says she wants to come with me.

Suddenly she pulled me by neck. Kissing me with her soft, sweet lips. Slowly it started getting, eventually we had to part due to our necessity to breath, we broke apart panting trying to catch our breath.

"You sure are getting lucky tonight ." she whispered huskily into my ear I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and sorry for the delay. :)<strong>

**P.S : Lemons in the next Chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I know long time no write... **

**But I was enjoying my holidays in Goa.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

_I'm getting_ _lucky_ was the only thought in my head. All the blood was going to the south region so there was not inhaf blood for my brain cells to work properly.

After the date, I and Bella were sitting in the car heading towards my condo. She was rubbing her hand up and down my thigh coming nearer and nearer to my erection with every rub. My breathing was becoming more ragged with every pass; she then removed her seat belt and leaned towards me and nibbled on my earlobe and whispered huskily in my ear.

"I want to taste you. Do you think I can?" she asked me with a smirk on her face. I couldn't do anything but nod. Which fool says no to a blowjob and that to in a car? She was the best. She looked so sexy. God my brain cells are dying.

She bent towards me, slowly unzipped my fly and all the while rubbing my erection with her thumb. The she looked up at me through her lashes as she removed my cock which almost made me cum. Then she removed my cock and started sucking on the head like lollipop and swirling her tongue on the head, it took all my power to not roll my eyes in ecstasy. Then she removed the pant button and said huskily.

"Lift up a little." she ordered.

I followed instantly, she lowered my pant a little, she removed my cock and started licking it from base to the head following the never.

"Uhh... Bella! Oh God! Please don't stop ...Oh god. This is so hot!" I couldn't stop rambling.

She started moaning around my cock that caused vibrations bringing me close to my climax. I kept moaning her name, I couldn't stop myself. I looked onto the road careful not to kill us but she was making it harder and harder. She started using her teeth. I couldn't keep my hips from bucking and thrusting into her mouth. Oh god I was in heaven.

"Bella I'm going to come... Ugh." I cried out as I came.

She licked me clean and kissed my cock and the looked up at me and smirked maybe looking at the glow on my face. I parked the car on the side of the road and grabbed her by her neck and kissed her hard, she moaned into my mouth. I was hard again but we needed to get home.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will not be able to walk for a week."I said.

"Promises. Promises " she said looking at me hungrily.

We got to the condo as fast as we could. I literally ran us to the elevator and once the door closed. I pushed her against the elevator wall and started kissing her neck while she ran her hand through my hair and pulled making me moan. I started kissing the neck, licking, nibbling and sucking on the soft flesh there. She kept on moaning encouraging me and my hands roamed all over her body and stopped on her ass squeezing her round, perfect ass. This was the longest elevator ride I had taken. We finally reached and all but ran to the condo, as I removed my keys to open the door, Bella kept rubbing my erection and sucking my neck. God give me patience.

The opened I pulled her in with me and pushed her on to the door and lifted her so that her hot pussy aligned to my aching cock and rubbed for friction. God she was so warm. Both of our hand roamed each other's bodies, I removed the beautiful tits out and sucked on her already firm nipple.

"Ughh... Edward bedroom." she cried out

I ran with her towards the bedroom and threw her on the bed, she was lying on her back looking at me with a sly smile on her face and I growled at her as I removed my shirt and then my pants. I walked more like stalked towards her where she was in her lacy bra and panty. As I watched she slowly slid her hand across her stomach into her panty and started rubbing on her clit, she was moaning and her hips were bucking towards her hand she looked glories giving herself pleasure.

"Remove your hand that is my pussy." I said in a low threatening voice.

It was incredible how jealous I was of her hand.

She looked at me through her eye lashes and slowly removed her hand covered in her sweet juices and rubbed her pointing finger on her pert nipples and the sucked on the rest of the fingers moaning as she did that. I growled like a grizzly bear and lunged towards her

_.

**BPOV**

He lunged toward me and started kissing me. His mouth left mine and began to leave a trail of heat all over my body. He licked me everywhere his hands touched, finally stopping just below my bellybutton. He then spread my legs and placed one stiletto clad foot flat on the dresser and draped the other one over his shoulder. Edward then placed his middle and second fingers at my entrance, moving them around in small circles, letting them become slick and moist. He was teasing me again and he knew that it was driving me insane. I bucked my hips towards his hand, but he just pulled back and stopped altogether. I groaned and shut my eyes in frustration and heard him laugh to himself. Teasing, cocky bastard!

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked in his increasingly husky voice as he slowly circled his tongue over my entrance and pinched my clit between his fingers. I clenched instantly and a loud moan escaped my mouth.

"That's not an answer. I asked you what…do…you…want?" He punctuated every word by sucking my clit between his lips.

"Oh God, Edward." I grabbed his hair to keep him in place and I slowly rode his face. He realized that was the only answer he was getting from me and began to eat me with his mouth and pleasure me with his hands. His tongue moved over and around my pussy, diving between the lips and flicking over my clit. I felt him draw my clit into his mouth and suck hard on it.

"Don't stop!" I shouted.

"I wasn't planning on it," he growled.

His head moved back and forth as he blew, sucked and stroked my pussy. He placed one hand under my ass lifting me to his mouth, while the other one spread my lips open, giving his tongue the hole it desired. I thrust my hips again into his face, driving his tongue, mouth and nose against me. I wrapped his hair tighter around my fingers and Edward moaned against my clit as his tongue moved faster. His fingers dug into the cheek of my ass as I wrapped my legs tighter around him, holding his head to my wet pussy. He thrust his fingers deeper and harder into my pussy and I feel my stomach contract and my pussy clenching even tighter around his nimble fingers. His tongue began to move impossibly fast over my clit while his fingers twisted, slid and pumped into me.

"Cum for me Bella." he said hitting my g-spot.

My walls were pulsating around his fingers and the only things escaping me are moans and Edward's name. He leans back down and pinches my clit between his teeth one last time and that's when my orgasm erupts from my body.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as I thrashed on the bed, driving his face deeper into me. He growled as he sucks the juice from my pussy, being sure to get every drop that escapes me. I arched my body up and back down continually, until I felt the last quivers of pleasure leave my body. My body felt like mush and my mind was spinning. I rode out my orgasm and felt like I was hyperventilating as he placed one last gentle kiss on my clit before slowly making his way back up my body. He licked my ribs, dipped his tongue into my bellybutton and kissed under my breast.

Once he reached my breasts, he grabbed them both in his hands and gently squeezed them, gazing at them with reverence. He then ran his thumb across one of the nipples and watched it pucker in response. He did the same with the other and all I did was lay there and watched as this man loved me. He pulled one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked fiercely as his hand worked the other breast. I threw my head back again and bit back my moan as his teeth gently grazed me. He switched breast to give the other one equal attention and kissed his way back up to my lips. His kiss was forceful and passionate. His tongue slid into my mouth and I tasted myself on him. I again sucked on his tongue and was suddenly determined to do what I have wanted to do for a while now. I slowed the kiss down to a sensual crawl and he pulled me closer to him.

My eyes ran over every inch of him and the more I looked, the wetter I became. His hair was disarrayed…of course; his eyes were far surpass their original Emerald colour and looked more Forrest or Hunter. His lips were full, red and swollen…and smirking. His shoulders and chest were broad, muscular and covered in a light sheen of sweat. His abs were cut and contracting and releasing under the force of his breathing and they lead to his delicious looking happy trail that trailed down and ended with the bulging jewel that was currently covered by his boxers. I have to taste him. ALL of him!

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Immensely," I pulled him closer to me and when our skin touched, a surge shot through me and I bucked my hips into him. He hissed at the contact and brought his lips down to mine

"Bella, you don't have to do this, Love," he added when I started lowering his boxers.

"I know I don't have to. I want to and I'm going to. It's been on my mind for a while now…" I said with a smirk.

I leaned in and licked his chest and abs and pulled one of his erect nipples into my mouth. I followed the happy trail first with my fingers then with my tongue. I curled my fingers around him and could hear his sharp indrawn breath as I squeezed him. I then trailed my fingertips up his length, savouring his heat and feeling the contours of his cock. He stroked my hair with the palm of his hand before wrapping the ends around his fist while his other hand fisted the sheets.

"Please Bella." he said. His voice was a harsh husky whisper. In the car I didn't concentrate but now I was up close and personal now and I studied the perfection of its shape, the ridge that ran the length of him and the contour of his head. I kissed it, slowly opening my mouth to take the head of him inside and running my tongue around the very tip of him. He tasted fucking delicious and I wanted more. I moaned around his cock at the taste of him and heard him exhale a long jagged breath.

"Please Bella don't tease." he said pleadingly

That was all the encouragement I needed. I began to tease the head of his cock, stroking it with the tip of my tongue, closing my lips around it. I began to take more of him into my mouth, curling my tongue around the shaft and teasing the ridge at its underside. My head rose up and down in his lap, in time with the sound of his breathing and each time I dropped my head over him I took more of him into my mouth, sucking harder on him. I knew that my slow and steady pace was teasing him when his breath caught in his throat and he closed his fist tighter in my hair.

A low, animal sound escaped from him and I wanted to hear it again. I worked at him harder and faster and he began to thrust upward into my mouth. I loved seeing him lose all abandon and wanted nothing more than to have him fuck my mouth. I greedily took him deeper, making sure not to gag and sucked on him eagerly. In the large expanse of the room, Edward's grunts and groans bounced off the walls and loud, lustful moans escaped me as well. Knowing that I was pleasing him like this was a feeling like no other. I am Bella the Lion Tamer. Watch how I tame this beautiful beast!

All at once, he tugged on my hair, grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off of him. I grabbed at his thighs, wanting more, but he was having none of that.

"Get up there," he said in the deepest voice that I have ever heard pointing to his ram rod cock.

"But –,"

"Now!" Holy shit that's hot!

But I couldn't move looking at him. So he sat up and sat me on his lap so that my back was aligned with his stomach. He then trailed his deliciously hot hands from my neck, down my breast and over my stomach; not stopping until his fingers stroked my wet, hot folds. I let out a long wail of pleasure as he touched me and left open mouth kisses along the back of my neck and shoulders. He again began to tease my pussy with his skilled fingers and I ground my ass into his crotch.

"Want that?" he growled.

"You want me to fuck you?" I made some sort of sound that I didn't even recognize as I tried to move on his hand while grinding harder onto his cock. But he moved his hand away.

"You better answer me. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me,"

"Fuck me, Edward." I yelled, I heard his breath catch.

He grabbed my ass in both hands and lifted me up over him. Slowly, ever so fucking slowly, he lowered me down onto his dick and I shuddered and we both moaned each other's name and a slew of profanities. When he was fully encased inside of me, we froze for a second and just enjoyed how each other felt like. I pressed my bare back against his naked chest and he groaned at the new angle. Seconds later he gripped my ass tighter and began lifting me up and down his erection.

"Oh God," I moaned

"So wet so hot!" he moaned. I moved my legs to the outside of his and started riding him harder. He bucked his hips up to meet my thrusts as one of his hands rubbed my clit while the other held on to my hip. I arched my back and clenched around him as waves of pleasure began to erupt over my body.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Oh God yes," I moaned as my head dropped back against his shoulder.

"So fucking tight. Oh God, Bella." He grabbed my thighs and spread my legs so that I was spread eagle on his lap and began pumping in me harder and faster. This new position left nothing to the imagination and he hit every known crevice inside of me. His dick felt like it was made for me and me alone as he filled me to the hilt. I bent forward and placed my hands on his knees and with the power and length of his thrusts; I knew that he would soon hit my g-spot. And that he did!

"OH FUCK!" I yelled. Chills and goose bumps ran over my body as I clenched my pussy around him and rode him with as much force I had in me.

"Yes!" he yelled

"Ride me." He slapped my clit.

"Make me come!" he all but ordered.

The slap made my clit twitch and I met his thrusts with increasing force, moaning his name loudly as his cock drove deeper and deeper into me. My name fell from Edward's lips over and over again as in prayer and I knew he was going to come soon. I dug my nails deeper into his thighs, earning another delicious growl from him and bucked back onto him harder. His grip on my hips tightened and his cock grew impossibly harder in me.

With one final pinch of my clit and one hard deep thrust, I came with as much force as I ever have. The orgasm was so powerful and seemed never-ending. I arched my back and rose up and down his length, unleashing an animal-like shriek as he forcefully brought me back onto his cock, driving it all the way into me. He then waited those very long seconds for me to come back before he began fucking me again in earnest even as the aftershocks of my climax shuddered through me. My pussy was still clenching spasmodically around him as his final thrusts impaled me a little more slowly than before, but just as forcefully.

Finally, a choked cry came from him first, and then a long, loud shout rang in her ears as he emptied in me. He grazed my neck with his teeth as his body shuddered and his cock twitched inside of me until it was completely empty. He leaned back in the chair and pulled me back against him. His warm chest stuck against my sweat soaked back as it rose and fell in rhythm with my breathing.

We sat there in silence, not needing any words at the moment. Slowly he removed himself from inside me. I was tired as hell, he whispered something in my ear but it was all a gurgle to me. Not long I dozed off.

I could feel the rays on my naked back. Naked. A smile started to spread on my face as I remembered last night the date, the sex oh god the sex. Amazing and mind-blowing. I got up and saw Edward was sleeping face down next to me with hands possessively on my stomach. I slowly slid out of bed, I was going to make him breakfast in bed. I slowly started picking up my clothes and put them in the bathroom and wore Edward shirt and went into the kitchen closing the door slowly behind me so not to wake him up.

**Thanks for having the patients to read.**

**Hope you liked it. Please review**.


End file.
